Breaking Through
by RunningOnEmpty997
Summary: Harley Quinn has woken up and decided enough is enough. She is through with the Joker, but is the Joker through with her? Harley fights to re-gain her old life, but who would trust the former sidekick of the Clown Prince of Crime?
1. A Change of Heart

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Batman fic. I had this idea when I woke up this morning and decided to just write and see where it took me, hopefully you will enjoy it. I have a vague idea of where I'm going with this story and I hope it makes for an entertaining read. Reviews are always welcome, I'd love to hear from you and get some constructive criticism for my writing. At lot of stories I see with Harley Quinn/The Joker are origin stories of how Harleen Quinzel became Harley Quinn so I wanted to try something different, apologies in advance if my Harley is a bit OOC! Anyway, enjoy!**

I woke from my sleep with a yelp, sweaty and with a throbbing head. Last night had been awful; I remembered vaguely being called useless, or was it pathetic? Most likely both. I also remembered the slap that sent me sprawling to the cold wooden floor, causing me to bash my head painfully. He had laughed, told me to 'woman up' and announced he would return sometime tomorrow. I remember crying myself to sleep with an ice pack, and finally fell into a nightmare-ridden sleep around half 3am. Today was the day I had decided that I would stand up for myself. I had contemplated this so many times in the past but always ended up second guessing myself, and reasoning that he had a reason to do what he did, didn't he? After all, I was clumsy and annoying, and fuck, I provoked him, right?

I sighed and forced myself out of bed, wincing as the pain hit me like lightning. 'Shit! Mister J is so going to get it tonight!' I muttered, padding to the kitchen and looking for something to eat. Just as I was opening the fridge I noticed from the corner of my eye just how goddamn messy this apartment was. Clothes were littered across most of the floor, the bin was overflowing and a nasty old pizza box was hanging off the couch. I giggled, _that_ was most definitely me. I had been eating a lot more than usual recently, and whenever the urge took me I would order pizza, sometimes falling asleep half way through eating it. Whenever Joker caught me, he would scold me and ask me, 'how stupid would I look having a fat psychologist as a sidekick?' I would ignore him and that would enrage him even more.

I decided on Nutella on toast, and plopped in front of the TV with my plate. Flicking through channel after channel, I stopped when something on the news grabbed my attention. 'BATMAN'S MAIN ACCOMPLICE ROBIN DIES IN EXPLOSION, FURTHER DETAILS UNKNOWN AT THIS POINT' My heart stopped. Robin was dead? I didn't know the boy well, but I knew he was young. He couldn't have been older than his early twenties. I knew that Joker would be ecstatic with this news, he would frequently tell me how much the boy annoyed him, and stopped him getting to the Batman. It was almost like he had some sort of weird obsessive crush on him sometimes. I ate my toast quietly, slightly shocked at this news. I wondered what time Mister J would be back, I was starting to get nervous for his arrival. I wished I had somewhere else to go but I didn't; The Joker was my life now, and he had isolated me from everyone and everything I knew a long, long time ago. In the beginning I was, admittedly, psychotic, and so deeply in love with him that this didn't bother me at all, after all, me and him were great together. He drove me crazy but I loved him for it, even though I knew this feeling was probably not reciprocated. Now I felt weirdly numb, like I had woken up from a bad dream. I knew I had to get away but how? I didn't think 'it's not you, its me' would go down too hot. I giggled at the thought of it, imagining his reaction. It's not you, it's me. I suddenly burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles and laid back on the couch, holding my sides. 'Sorry Mister J, it's not you baby!' I guffawed, tears streaming down the sides of my eyes. Why was this so funny to me? I know I ought to be terrified and I was, but the thought of saying such a common break up phrase to someone like the Joker was tickling me.

Suddenly a massive crash erupted through the tiny apartment, glass was flying everywhere and splattered across the floor causing me to jump half a foot into the air. What the fuck?!

'Hello?! Who's' there?!' I cried, crouching behind the battered couch. I heard a sickening laugh.

'Oh Harls, who else but me?!' Suddenly he appeared on the window ledge, grinning down at me. His purple suit was drenched in blood, but I barely saw any scrapes on him. He saw me looking and laughed again. 'You weren't worried about me were you? Oh Quinn, you and your emotions, always getting the better of you sweetie! I'm fine, just a few little scratches, there wasn't much of a fight truth be told! Quite boring really!' he boomed, jumping in through the window and advancing towards me. My heart hammered in my chest, I thought about running but that would be stupid. No, no, no, now was not the time!

I faked a sweet smile. 'Oh? What happened exactly, Mister J?' I asked, staring into his eyes while slowly backing up.

'Not worth talking about, just a little altercation with an annoying bird,' he grinned, checking his nails and yawning. 'How was your night dear?'

I backed up fully until my back hit the wall, hard. 'You, you killed Robin, didn't you?'

He continued grinning, and I felt bile reach up through my throat. Shit! I sprinted to the bathroom and retched into the toilet.

'Oh Harley, what am I to do with you?' I heard his footsteps advancing and retched again. This sudden wave of nausea had caught me off guard and I was shaking profusely.

'Stay away from me,' I squeaked weakly, holding tightly to the toilet seat. His laughter boomed in the tiny bathroom.

'But you are the strawberries to my cream, Harls, you know that!' Another retch. 'But, as I am a very fair clown,' Suddenly he yanked me by my neck causing me to choke, and dragged me out the bathroom over to the living room window he had broken in through. My eyes widened.

'What, what are you d-doing?!' He didn't answer, his eyes were focused as he leaned out the window, dragging me with him. He looked up and down the street far below, giggling, and then shoved my onto the ledge, whipping his phone out of his pocket. He dialled 3 digits and waited, a smirk on his face as he watched me panting and sweating.

'Hi, police please, yes, I've heard there's a disturbance on 34th Street, some woman is dangling from the apartment building, the red one, I don't know if she's suicidal or what! She looks terrified, you better get here quick!' He pressed the end call button and guffawed, reaching into his other pocket now.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I had to escape but my body felt so weak and I felt my head spin, my stomach nauseaus and my feet frozen on the ledge. I decided to just try and go for it, and I reached my leg out and aimed a kick at his midsection which he easily avoided. He produced a pin from his pocket and smiled at me, grabbing me roughly and dangling me out the window. I aimed another kick and started flailing my arms, aiming to scratch, punch, slap, ANYTHING! My heart hammered as he shoved the pin forcefully through the back of my top, dodging every move I aimed his way.

'What are you doing Joker?! Please! You don't need to do this, we love each other! I love you okay! You know that!' I screamed, hysterical as he pinned me to the brick wall on the outside of the apartment building, my legs dangling dangerously as I allowed my eyes a glimpse of the bustling street below. I felt so faint, it was easily a 60 feet drop. Did he really plan on killing me?! He grinned.

'Oh Harls, I do love you! This is my way of, shall we say, proving it? You want freedom, and I'm delivering it straight to ya in a tasty pizza box!' He giggled. Sirens sounded faintly and my chest contracted painfully, I thought I might be having a heart attack. The pin was ripping through my top, I didn't have long left. There was a small ledge about 30 feet below, but what good was that?! That fall could easily kill me!

'And here come the audience to my show! Well,' he bowed, 'I hope you enjoy it, Harley. Maybe there will be an encore, we'll see how lucky you are! Toodles!' He waved and grinned, and at that moment my stomach dropped as I fell from the wall, and everything went in slow motion. I felt the air whipping my hair against my face, I heard the sirens getting closer and closer, I smelt the dingy Gotham streets below. I landed with a sick thump onto something extremely cold and hard, and I could barely even think about the pain before my eyes started to close and everything went very, very dark.


	2. Waking up

'Is she okay? That was a nasty drop,' I vaguely heard someone ask, I didn't recognise the voice.

'I think her leg's broken, we'll need to get her seen asap,' a male voice muttered.

'We need to remember who this is we're dealing with. She's Joker's puppet,' a third voice spoke.

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt as if they weighed a ton. My whole body ached and right leg throbbed with a sharp pain, I didn't dare move it. The voices continued muttering but my mind was doing a good job of blocking them out as I tried once again to open my eyes. I was lying on something cold, like a long metal table, an operating table or something. It was making me shiver.

'Hey, she's waking up!' The third voice I recognised again spoke. I finally opened my eyes.

I gasped as none other than the Batman was peering down at me, watching me with guarded but concerned eyes. There were two others talking quietly, one I recognised as Nightwing but I didn't recognise the other. I was so confused; what the heck had happened while I was out? I seemed to be in some sort of underground cave, all I could smell was dirt and dried blood.

'It's okay Harleen, we're not going to hurt you. What happened?' Batman asked.

I gulped and cast my mind back to, last night, or whenever as there was no inclination as to what time it was now. All I could remember was The Jester breaking through the window and tormenting me, and then shoving a pin through my shirt. Everything else, completely blanked out. Why had he attacked me? I didn't understand what I did, but then again this is how I always felt. It seemed like I didn't have to do anything, merely breathe sometimes and he would see that as a reason to hurt me or belittle me. But I still loved him, didn't I? After all he completed me, and why would he have me around if he didn't love me? It made no sense. I felt a tear prick my eye and hastily brushed it away, sighing and remembering I had company. I looked up.

'The Joker happened,' I mumbled quietly, not wanting to look into his eyes. Batman nodded.

'I can see that. He seems to have included you in one of his many shows. He rigged the apartment with C4, the ledge you fell on crumbled and I got there just in time to grab you.'

I glanced up at that, taken aback. 'What? He just left me for dead?!' Batman nodded slowly, looking at me with a disgusting look of pity.

At that moment Nightwing walked over. 'Yes he did, maybe now you will see that fucked up psycho for what he is,' he glared down at me, as if this was all my fault.

'Listen, ding bat, I didn't ask for this to happen to me! I didn't see it coming!' I protested, tears stinging my eyes.

'You didn't see it coming? This is the Joker, surely you know him best of all seeing as you practically live up his ass?' Nightwing spat. Batman rubbed his eyes, while the third man took a seat nearby, sighing deeply.

'Yeah well, screw you! Not anymore!' I yelled. 'I think I'm done with him!'

Everyone looked taken aback at my words, even Nightwing who momentarily forgot he was angry and instead gaped at me like I had just spouted a third ass cheek.

'You're done with him?' Batman asked quietly. I nodded.

'Look, I'm not stupid okay? I know this isn't right. I might be crazy Harley now but I know a bully when I see one. He has turned me into something I hate, and that's the truth,' I mumbled, shocked at myself for daring to say all of this aloud. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

'It's okay, Harleen. You're safe now,' Batman said. 'Do you know where the Joker would have gone? I couldn't find any indication back at the apartment,' he spoke softly, like how someone might talk to a child who just lost their teddy bear. This annoyed me greatly.

'Some detective you are,' I muttered acidly.

'Listen girl, be grateful Batman saved your life. Less of the attitude!' Nightwing barked. I glared at him, sticking my tongue out. My leg was really starting to burn now but I tried my best not to show it, not in front of these guys anyway.

'Okay, well I'm going to let Doctor Williams here take a look at you, he'll take care of your leg. Let me know if you find out anything regarding The Joker's whereabouts. I'll be seeing you around, Harleen,' Batman nodded at me and made eye contact with Nightwing, who grunted but nodded. He remained standing where he was like a soldier, arms crossed, even after Batman had disappeared.

'What are you doing staring at me like that? Don't you want to go join your pal there?' I shot at him, as the doctor scooted his chair closer to me, adjusting his glasses.

'I'm not staring at you like anything and my pal there just saved your life. You didn't even thank him,' he spat back. He then put his hand on the doctor's shoulder.

'Sorry doc, let me know when you're done and I'll be back. I'm not letting this one go easily,' he muttered, and turned to walk away.

'This one? This one has a name, ding-wing. It's Harley,' I yelled after him.

'Speak soon, clown,' he replied over his shoulder.

I scrunched my face up and turned to look at the doctor. He was a redhead, in his early 40s, and his face had lines upon lines of wrinkles, which was unusual given what I presumed was his age, but maybe it was just the stress of working in Gotham. I mustered my best smile.

'What will it be, doc?'

He got up and moved his surgical light across so it was aimed at my body, and for the first time I noticed how bad I really looked. My top was torn to shreds, it just about covered my breasts. My stomach had a deep scratch expanding across my pierced belly button. As my eyes wandered down, I gasped at the sight of my leg. It looked freaking awful! I covered my mouth as wave of extreme nausea gripped me and my skin went ice cold.

'Yep, you've got yourself into a right state, Harleen. But nothing I can't fix, so not to worry,' The doctor said kindly. 'I'll need to take some x-rays to fully assess the damage and you should be good as new in no time,'

I nodded numbly. How could he do this to me? I thought stupidly. He would tell me he loves me, okay it was rare but he had said it. How could he leave me to die? He had hurt me countless times, called me names and constantly undermined me, but never this. Never something to this scale. Even with all the abuse, I always thought that deep down he loved me, maybe just didn't know how to show it. But there was no excuse for this, this was like a bucket of freezing cold water had been poured down my neck. I decided then and there; The Joker had to go.


	3. The Talk

**A/N I loved writing this chapter, my favourite so far! If anyone is reading this let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you. Any constructive criticism is welcome too, I don't bite! Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)**

Running my fingers up and down my newly applied cast, I thanked the doctor and sighed deeply. This was something else. I doubt I can walk in this thing heaven forbid I should have to run, and how on earth was I going to wash with this thing on? _Someone_ was going to pay for this.

I peered around this underground cave I appeared to be in, it was empty, dark and very cold. I suddenly became very aware of my nipples hardening in the ruined shirt I was still wearing. Folding my arms over my chest, I carefully got down off the table and decided to check this place out for myself. I felt like I was being held hostage, I couldn't see any door, but surely The Batman was above holding innocent girls hostage. I giggled, I pretty much _was_ a good girl now that I had decided to cut my ties with that evil bastard they call the Joker. Somehow though, I knew the so-called 'good guys' wouldn't see it that way, especially Nightwing. He was going to be a tough cookie to crack for sure.

Glancing around, I noticed a medium-sized storage unit, crammed with shelves but completely empty. Next door to that was another storage unit, this one was much bigger, and as I approached it I noticed lots and lots of boxes. Tip toeing carefully, I pulled out one of the boxes to investigate. Completely empty, how boring. I was hoping at least a gun, or a bat, maybe a candy bar at the least.

A cough behind me caused me to jump half a foot into the air.

'Harley Quinn, would you like to come with me please?' Nightwing asked, arms crossed.

I stood up. 'Come with you where? Hey, you havn't got any candy bars have you? I'm suddenly craving one. Must be something to do with not seeing daylight in a whole 24 hours, or something. Or being around too many of you macho types,' I sniggered.

He rolled his eyes. 'Interrogation first, candy bar second, Quinn,' he grabbed my arm and started dragging me with him.

'Hey! I didn't say you could touch me, perv! What interrogation? I'm the victim of a crime here!'

He didn't say anything, just smirked and he continued leading me forwards, down a flight of stairs I hadn't seen before and into a small room, with a table and 2 chairs. My stomach clenched as he pushed me into a chair, and locked the door behind him.

'In my fantasy, it's a blonde haired fire-man with a six pack, not an emotionally stunted Batman reject,' I spat, eyeing him as he took his seat opposite me. He actually laughed at me.

'And what makes you think I'm emotionally stunted?' he asked casually.

'Well, a young woman has told you a harrowing story about her abusive partner and yet here you are, marching me into this room, pushing me into a chair with a broken leg might I add, and interrogating me,' I muttered.

'See there's the problem, Quinn. I don't think it's quite as harrowing as you make out, and I don't believe you're an innocent angel in all of this either,' he replied, looking into my eyes sternly.

'Hmm, well I'll give you that, I'm no angel,' I pretended to check for dirt in my nails, 'but I didn't deserve what he did to me,' I returned his look fiercely, adamant that I wouldn't let another man undermine me again, especially one that didn't know anything about me and the Joker.

'I'm not saying you did, Harley,'

'Harleen.. just call me Harleen.. let's pretend the last 2 years havn't happened, deal?'

Suddenly he slammed his fist down hard against the wooden table.

'I can't forget it! Your clown killed Robin, I watched him as he bled to death in front of me! Every time I close my eyes I remember what his last words were,'

'What were his last words?' I asked softly, reaching across the table as a sign of respect and to say that I'm sorry. After all, I was sort of upset when I heard the news, the boy was young, maybe eighteen, nineteen at the most. He had never done anything wrong by me.

'I'm sorry,' His voice was barely above a whisper, and I noticed his eyes were shining. I hated when people cried, my first instinct was the throw my arms around them and buy them pizza, but I had long ago learnt to suppress that instinct when I noticed how often people mistook kindness for weakness.

'I'm really sorry for what happened, Nightwing. It had nothing to do with me at all, Joker left me that night and he didn't say where he was going.. Next morning I turned on the news, and…' I trailed off, letting my hands fall limp at my sides. Nothing I could say would possibly make any of this any easier for him, so I decided it was better not to say anything else. The last thing I wanted to do was upset him, even if he had been rude to me since Batman rescued me.

He nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes roughly and shaking his head.

'I appreciate you apologizing Harleen, but you needn't do it on his behalf. I will make that scum say sorry himself. Well, he won't be able to say much when I'm through with him,' he spat, glaring a hole into the table. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

'I'm sorry Harley, I shouldn't be getting into this with you, I don't know what I was thinking. It just slipped out, I've been going over it non stop in my head and I didn't want to say any of this to Br-Batman, he for sure feels ten times as bad as I do. It would be unfair,' He spoke quietly, as if talking to himself.

'You don't have to apologize, I know how it feels to lose someone you care about…'

He looked up. 'You do?'

I nodded. 'I was only a few months into my job at Arkham when I got a phone call from my mum. My dad and brother were involved in a car accident, and she said to expect the worst… My dad survived, a broken wrist, nothing too bad… but my brother…' I paused, urging myself to stay strong, not to let my guard down in front of someone who was practically a stranger. 'He didn't make it,' I finished, staring at the large oak table in front of me, because it was easier than looking into a face full of pity that I was sure was waiting for me.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand touch mine. I looked up and was shocked to see no pity, just a bit of sadness and confusion. Don't comfort me, don't comfort me, don't comfort me I thought. It would send me over the edge for sure.

'I'm sorry, Harley,' he spoke softly, 'I can't imagine how hard th-'

'Stop!' I cried, leaping out of my seat and immediately wincing. 'I don't want to hear it, I just want to forget about it, okay?! I appreciate this nice cold, interview-style set up you have going on here, but I know you didn't bring me here to talk about my past so what do you want from me?!' I yelled, tears prickling my eyes. I wiped at them furiously, waiting for him to respond, or to do something. But he stayed seated, eyes on me the whole time, looking totally taken aback by my sudden outburst. To be honest, I was shocked myself, but when my family are involved, there's always a raw nerve there.

'Sit down, Harleen… I was joking about the interrogation, this is just two people talking… Is that better?' he asked carefully, gauging my reaction.

I nodded and sat down, slightly embarrassed. 'I'm sorry about that,' I muttered quietly. 'Just don't like talking about it, ya know? Like you, I havn't talked to anyone about that before, I don't like pity,'

'I don't fancy pity too much myself,' he nodded, smiling slightly. 'Harleen, if you don't mind, can I ask you what made a girl like you fall for someone as sick, corrupt and twisted as the Joker?' he asked seriously.

I chewed at my lower lip. Well here comes that interrogation that he said was just a joke! Joke my ass!

'Well, as you know I'm a psychiatrist, I find the sick and twisted individuals interesting, I like knowing what makes them tick. What inspires the things they do, what their history is, and all the rest of it… With the Joker, I guess he was the most interesting of them all, I think even you must agree with that,'

'Interesting is not one of the words I would use to describe him, I have a few others… but continue,' he muttered.

'Okay, okay… well, he sort of sucked me into his world, and it was so exciting… I felt so powerful being his girl, like I was the chosen one, like I was special… I thought we were good together, I loved him, I loved the chaos and I loved the spontaneous 'love you's he would say while we speeded down Gotham, laughing as loudly as our lungs could handle… Causing mayhem,' I found myself grinning in spite of myself, and realised this was a bad idea as Nightwing's previous good mood seemed to have vanished and in its place an unsettling glare appeared.

'Mayhem? You mean killing people? That's fun to you is it?' he asked angrily, standing up.

I shook my head. 'The killings were never my idea, I sort of, went along for the ride. I told you I was crazy for him!' I shouted, annoyed he was trying to twist all of this.

'It doesn't seem like you've changed at all… When you were talking about your brother, I actually forgot for a second that I was talking to you, Harley Quinn… for a second I thought I was talking to a normal person, with a heart and morals… Not this cold hearted bitch sitting in front of me!' he yelled.

No one had ever called me a bitch before, besides Joker. I saw red, and I reached right over the table and slapped him hard across his face, kicking my chair back from under me.

'NO ONE calls me a bitch, you hear me?! Especially not you, asshole! Let me out of this room right now! NOW!' I screamed, edging past him over to the door and banging my fists against it with all my might. He was up in a second and pinning me down to the floor, his knees on my arms so I couldn't move them an inch. Fuck! It's not like my legs were any use, but I tried anyway, inching my un-broken leg to knee him in the groin, but he anticipated this and shoved my knee back down with ease. Consumed with rage and using my only other weapon, I reached my head up and spat in his face, hoping he would then move the fuck off me. Instead, he calmly wiped it off his face and grinned down at me.

'Wow, Quinn, for a second I thought you were Joker's bitch, but I guess I misread that whole-'

GROIN KICK ATTEMPT NUMBER 2 AND BAM! He grunted as he toppled to the side of me, but still had one of his arms holding me down. I screamed in frustration.

'Fuck off, Nightwing! Everyone knows you are a poor man's Batman, now get me the man himself, maybe he will be better at these little informal interrogations you do, seeing as you have the social skills of a mosquito!' I yelled, pounding his chest with my fists. I knew it wasn't effecting him at all, for he was lying there laughing, and I had never been a great fighter. Plus he was three times the size of me, gigantic asshole.

'Poor man's Batman, now that's one I've not heard before,' he guffawed, standing up and holding his arm out for me.

'Are you serious?! You think I want to talk with you again?! I told you, I'm done!' I barked, feeling seriously wound up, and truthfully, a little nauseous.

'Take my arm, Harley… No more insults this time, I promise...' he looked down at me expectantly, and I sighed, giving up. I held onto his arm and marched over to my seat, plopping down grumpily.

He took his seat opposite me, brushing down his shirt. 'Now, do you have any idea where the Joker might be?'

I smirked. 'Getting to the meaty stuff now, eh?'

'Where is he, Harley?' his tone was stern, no jokes this time.

'I told you earlier, I have no idea where he is! I didn't even know where he was when he killed Rob-' I stopped short, cringing. A dark look flashed across his face but he motioned for me to continue.

'I really don't know… I think your best bet is wherever Batman is, he seems a little obsessed with him… Maybe try that old abandoned fairground, on the outskirts of Bludhaven?' I suggested, as I knew this to be favourite of the Jester, not somewhere he went regularly, but it was a suggestion none the less.

'He likes stale candyfloss and broken down carnival rides does he? GIVE ME SOME PROPER ANSWERS HARLEY,' he yelled, startling me.

'I seriously don't have any proper answers, Nightwing. I'm telling you my best guesses here… You just gotta believe me,' I pouted.

'You're sick,' he muttered. 'What made you decide to ditch the green haired piece of shit?'

'You mean, before or after he threw me out of a window?'

'Before, Quinn…'

'Nothing major happened… I just woke up one day, looked in the mirror and thought, those ponytails don't look cute anymore!' I grinned.

'I'm not going to get a serious answer from you am I?' he asked exasperatedly.

I sighed. 'He's abusive and it was starting to wear on me… There's only so much a strong girl like me can handle, ya know?'

'Strong or stupid?' he muttered quietly.

'You're both… My arms still hurt from your giant knees digging into them. Ding bat,' I spat playfully.

'Yeah, sorry about that… I had to restrain you, you went crazy,'

'Precisely 3 years ago, yes. Correct. Three points to ding bat,' I grinned.

'Stop calling me that, clown,' he scowled. 'I think I prefer poor man's Batman,'

I giggled. 'I like that one too.' He smirked, and I suddenly felt incredibly nauseaus, like I was about to throw up if I didn't get to a toilet in the next ten seconds. He must have noticed because he stood up and walked around the table towards me.

'Harley, you don't look so good, are you okay? What's wrong?'

'Bucket, or something! Anything! Quick!' He nodded and was out of the room in a flash.

I walked up and down, quickly, pacing myself. This feeling was so so horrible and I just needed relief. What the fuck was wrong with me?! Maybe it was the broken leg. The smell of plaster and blood was a horrific combination. Maybe it was my nerves about escaping the Joker… this wasn't going to be easy, and he would make my life hell that was for sure. Hurry up Nightwing!

At that moment he rushed back in the room, holding a bucket out in front of me as I immediately vomited inside. The wave of relief was almost immediate, and I collapsed back into the chair behind me, feeling suddenly exhausted.

'What's wrong Harley?'

'I don't know… Last day or two has just taken its toll on my body… I need sleep,'

He nodded and suddenly scooped me up, carrying me out of the room and back down the stairs. I tried to work out where he was taking me so I could memorise the route out of here for future reference but he hadn't even reached the end of the staircase before my eyelids began to droop and I was out like a light.


	4. Tension over Tea

**A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry I've not updated in ages, been super busy with work and also attended a wedding which was pure stress! This is a short chapter, just a little bit of Harley and Nightwing... I will be updating more often now I have the summer to relax and write! Hope you all enjoy this and as always, if you have any questions or anything, drop me a line! If you would like to review and help me improve then feel free to do so:) Enjoy!**

'No, no, get away! GET AWAY FROM ME!' I screamed and woke up with a start, cold sweat coating my back. Shit! That was one of the worst nightmares I had ever had, what the heck? I collapsed back onto my pillow, sweet relief overwhelming me that it was all a dream.. There had been darkness everywhere, threatening to engulf me, and then someone I never wanted to think about again was edging closer towards me, backing me into a wall. I was screaming and screaming but no sound was coming out, all I could think to do was throw whatever I could find at the advancing figure. All I could grab was a book, and I was just about to throw it when the figure started to disappear, a cold smile on its face. 'I'll always be here, Harley, right at the back of your head.. You're never alone,' That was when I had woken up, luckily.

Rubbing my eyes roughly trying to shake the nightmare away, I was faintly aware of a knocking that was getting more and more persistant. For the first time since I'd woken up, I took a good look around me. I was in my old apartment, the first apartment I ever owned, back before the Joker came to town. How on earth did I get here?! I didn't have time to think before I had to leap out of bed and answer the door; the knocking was making my head throb.

'Yes, yes, I'm here... Sheesh, patience isn't your strong suit is it?!' I barked as I swung the door open. Nightwing stood before me, smiling in casual jeans and a shirt. I felt myself openly gawking at him; wow, this was a new side to him I hadn't seen before..

'Hello Harley, looking fresh as a daisy,' he smirked.

'It's not even 9am yet! I wonder what you look like when you've just rolled out of Batman's cushy double bed... Anyway why are you here? And why am I here, most importantly?' I asked, hands on my hips.

'Can I come in at least?'

I grimaced. 'I suppose... but only until you tell me what's going on, then you're going,'

He chuckled. 'Charming,' and slipped past me as I held the door open slightly.

'Coffee? Toast?' I asked, making my way to the kitchen as a way of keeping some distance between us. Truthfully, I felt more than a little embarrassed after recent events, which were slowly coming back to me like a slap in the face.

'A tea will be great, thanks,' he replied, taking a seat on the old red couch I had recieved as a house warming present from my old friend, Victoria. I sighed; that seemed like ages ago now, and what a mess I had made.

'Harley? You okay?' Nightwing looked at me, eyes showing a hint of concern.

'I'm fine, fine... was just lost in thought, tea it is,' I grabbed a mug. 'So, what brings you, and me, here, Nightwing?' I asked as I poured the hot water in.

He rubbed his forehead. 'Well, after last night, when you puked and collapsed on me, I figured you would want to stay somewhere familiar, and The Batman agreed that this flat would probably be most like home to you...'

I glanced up. 'And if the Joker had the same thought?' I asked carefully.

'We've been keeping watch, we're not stupid Harley. Batman's had me watching this area like a hawk most of the night, I'm knackered,' he muttered.

'Aww, what a gent!' I giggled, bringing over the tea. 'Thank you sweetie,' I bent down and kissed his forehead lightly, which earned me a glare.

'I did it for Batman, mostly. He believes you're truly going to leave that psycho.. as for me, I'm undecided,' he said, staring into my eyes. The cheek of him!

'Well asshole, feel free to leave my flat if that's how you feel, no one forced you to come and speak to me, go talk to someone a little more genuine eh!' I yelled, grabbing the tea off him and storming back into the kitchen to pour it down the sink.

'Harley, I think you're overreacting, I mean, damn that looked like a nice cup of tea, why waste it?'

'Fuck you! I know you think I'm stupid and useless, but I'm a lot stronger than you think! You've obviously never been in love and seen how crazy it can fucking make you, so do me a favour and get out of here!' I screamed at him, feeling tears sting my eyes immediately. I hated myself for letting this idiot get the best of me, but I couldn't help it. He was so obnoxious and cruel!

He started approaching me and as he did I felt myself backing up against the wall, like my nightmare all over again. He reached out to grab my arms, and I shoved him off viciously.

'I don't think you're stupid at all actually, I think you're an intelligent girl Harley, and it angers me no end that you're in love with him.. And I have been in love too,' he finished, moving a safe distance away from me so I wouldn't lash out.

I scoffed. 'Your left hand doesn't count, ding bat,' I spat. He guffawed.

'I'm sorry for upsetting you Harley, I have my reasons for being reserved and guarded... Maybe if you make me a new cup of tea I will tell you them,' he smiled.

'You're a douche, you know that?' I smiled back, although on the inside I was still seething. But not just because of Nightwing, because of everything. He wasn't the only one who wouldn't believe me, and if I wanted to make amends with all of the people I lost, it would be a long long battle, filled with people doubting me. I had to accept that this was all my fault.


	5. Showdown

**A/N: A much longer chapter this time, and a change of POV. I hope everyone had a lovely summer, and enjoy!**

Bruce Wayne paced up and down the dimly lit corridor on the first floor of his sprawling mansion, his thoughts circling around and around until he felt like he was going out of his mind. He had been informed that the Joker was seen in an old abandoned fairground just 5 miles south of Gotham, but he was sure this would be some sort of trap. The Joker wasn't the type to go for meaningless strolls and be stupid enough to be spotted when he didn't want to be, he was smart. Bruce had to credit him with that... Ever since the Jester had flung his ever-devoted sidekick Harley out of a 2nd floor window, things had turned real weird. No one had seen hide nor hair of him and Harley, well... Something just didn't seem right with her. She claimed to want rid of the Joker completely, but Bruce felt like he was being played like a fiddle. His gut told him not to trust her, and Nightwing had certainly agreed. Bruce had sent him over to her old apartment where they had left her, to talk and to glean information about Robin's death from her, as Bruce was certain she knew something that she wasn't letting on. A sharp pain struck his chest as he though of his old accomplice... So young.

A cough interrupted him from his ponderings. 'Master Bruce, are you alright? You seem to have a lot on your mind, sir,' Alfred appeared, placing a concerned arm on Bruce's shoulder.

'Yes, that's one way of putting it, Alfred. I've heard of a possible Joker lead, but if I'm walking into a trap, I'll need back up...'

Alfred nodded solemnly. 'I see... I trust your judgement on this, consider who you choose very wisely... It definitely seems odd that the Joker would be seen without intending to be, so I believe your gut is right,'

'I know who I'll choose, I could do with someone with a sharp mind, mine seems to be lacking somewhat since Jason...' Bruce trailed off, lost in thought.

Alfred too, looked lost, but he nodded again and stepped in front of Bruce.

'I know how you feel, Master... I feel the same, but you must promise me you will take care of yourself, and not let the past weeks events cloud your head, however hard it may seem... Jason would want you to keep strong, he would hate to see you fall apart,'

'Well Jason's not here!' Bruce suddenly yelled, walking away from Alfred and burying his face in his hands. 'I'm sorry Alfred, I didn't mean to snap... Look, I'll be back late, I'm going to check on Harley and Dick once I've sorted the Jester,' Bruce muttered, placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred nodded, concern written all over his face.

x

'I'm flattered you called,' Catwoman grinned as she slid into the passenger seat of Bruce's Batmobile. Bruce nodded as the Batmobile sped into motion, smoothly dodging every car in its path as the dirty, crowded streets of Downtown Gotham whipped past.

'I needed someone I could trust, and you're the next best thing after Jason,' he muttered, never taking his eyes off the road.

'I think I'll take that as a compliment,' she smiled, 'And I'm sorry about Jason, Bruce. Honestly I felt sick when I heard, that demented psychopath is really itching my nerves, I'm more then happy to come and kick his ass with you,' she nodded.

'Thanks, Selina.. Although it usually isn't as easy as that, not with the Joker,' he spoke quietly. 'His cronies on the other hand, should be a piece of cake,'

Selina suddenly guffawed. 'Oh my, you just reminded me, remember that time I caught that guy with a leg lock, and had him calling me a precious pussycat?'

Bruce couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. 'That was classic. You sure do have your moments, Sel,'

She grinned, stretching back against the warm leather of the reclining passenger seat. 'So where is this son of a bitch?' Her eyes traced along the pavements, on the lookout for that manical face, lit up as it always was whenever there was a hint of trouble.

'I got wind of a fairground south the city, Holten's Fair, pretty big, very easy for a trap to be set up which is of course why I called you,' he replied. Suddenly a beep caused them both to jump slightly. Bruce accepted the call, eyes narrowed.

'Bruce. She doesn't know anything,' Nightwing said, 'I've been with her for hours now, and she's convinced me she's innocent, more or less,' he sounded cautious at that last bit, as if waiting for the berating he would get for being so stupid. Bruce sighed, Selina rolled her eyes.

'So she's already got you wrapped around her pinky then?' Selina snarled.

'Is that Selina? What's going on Bruce?' Nightwing asked slowly.

'We think we know where the Joker is, so we're checking it out, I brought Selina along for back up,' he replied. 'What happened with Harley, Dick?'

'Well when I first got there she had her guard up, and wouldn't tell me anything, but as we talked I could tell she was relaxing slightly, and she proved to me she was at her apartment at the time it happened,' he paused, 'she was feeling unwell though, I've just left her now to let her sleep,'

'Awww, did you read her a story too, Dick? Fetch her a nice mug of coco?' Selina remarked Wow, for a minute back there, I actually forgot how irritating you were,' Nightwing replied coolly. Bruce remained silent, too lost in his thoughts to know what to say. He still didn't trust Harley, but he did trust Dick's judgement. He guessed he would just have to play this by ear and keep a very close watch on her. He heard Selina hiss but ignored her.

'Thanks, Dick. I appreciate you spending the time to try and figure her out, it can't have been easy,' Bruce finally spoke. 'Go and rest, you deserve it,'

'No way, I'm coming to help you Bruce,' Nightwing replied strongly, 'Where am I meeting you?'

x

15 minutes later, Batman, Catwoman and Nightwing were at the front of Holten's Fair. It was a ginormous long since abandoned fairground, and it looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years, as paper bags and drink bottles littered all over the decaying grass. It was a cool night, and as the wind blew through the deserted rides it made an eerie whistling noise. If the Joker was hiding here, he was hiding pretty well, because there was no sign of any movement from any direction, not even a shadow amongst the trees. All three glanced at each other uneasily. Selina was the first to break the silence.

'How about we split up and take different routes? I'll go check out that area over there, I'm certain I heard a movement... I can almost feel him laughing at us,' she gritted her teeth.

'Are you sure it wasn't the wind laughing at us?' Nightwing muttered.

'Right, I'm going,' Selina glared and turned on her heel but Bruce grabbed her arm.

'Don't be stupid Sel, if he has cronies here all it takes is one of them to hold us as hostage to get what they want... we stick together,' he said firmly. She rolled her eyes but agreed.

All three of them were silent as they walked slowly through the rides, ignoring the whistling noises and trying to listen for any laughter, or footsteps. Suddenly a slight rustling noise behind them caused them all to snap around.

'The Joker would like to see you Batman,' a large, rough looking man emerged from a large tent that they had somehow missed when they walked in. Man, I am really losing my touch, Bruce thought. He approached this man, instantly recognising him as one of the Joker's henchmen.

'Oh he would, would he?' and suddenly red hot anger and adrenaline was searing through Bruce's veins as his fists pummelled into the cronies' face, again, again and again, his knuckles throbbing with the pressure. Catwoman and Nightwing both grabbed at each of his arms but the tears that had formed in his eyes only pushed him to fight more, and before he knew it, the thug was passed out on the floor, blood streaming out of his nostrils.

'He's not the one you need to direct your anger at, Batman, remember the real reason we came,' Nightwing spoke softly, as if he understood all the same.

Selina nodded. 'Let's shift our focus onto the piece of dirt we came here for,' Although she didn't want to show it, she was extremely worried about Bruce. Looking at him now, he looked broken. He was kneeling over the thug, a steely but vacant look in his eyes, and she knew he was thinking of Jason's last moments...

'Ooooh what do we have here, eh? I was wondering when you'd show up, Bats,' The Jester appeared suddenly out of the tent, walking forwards towards the trio. He eyed each of them in turn, but didn't take much interest in Catwoman or Nightwing, his eyes rested on Batman's. He smiled.

That was all it took for Batman to fire back up and charge straight at the clown, aiming as many punches to the head and sharp kicks to the stomach that he could muster but the clown was dodging them with ease. Batman was not one to give up and he continued, avoiding the clown's fists and returning the punch right to the temple, causing the Jester to stumble slightly, but he quickly regained composure and let out a piercing laugh as his punch connected to Batman's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Batman leaned forwards, stunned. He fell forwards onto his knees, taking deep breaths. Selina ran up to him. 'Are you okay?' she whispered, looking into his eyes and willing the vacant look away. She couldn't stand to see it, it made her want to cry but she had to be strong for Bruce.

He nodded, and tried to stand. He wondered why the Clown hadn't taken advantage of his weakness and turned his head to see Nightwing holding him in a tight neck lock, but the clown didn't seem fazed, he was guffawing, a loud, raspy laugh like he was being tickled, even as his face began to slowly turn purple. Then Nightwing looked up as Batman approached and that was all it took for the clown to aim a swift kick at his head and escape from the submission hold. His laughter quietened down and he fixed his tie.

'Right, now that's out of our systems, I would appreciate it if you two sidekicks ran off and left me and Bats to the adult stuff,' The Jester grinned, wiping his bloody nose. Nightwing glared and went to approach him but Bruce held him back, shaking his head.

'It's fine, you two, wait for me outside. Keep a lookout, make sure he has no one else with him,' Bruce said, ignoring their incredulous expressions.

'What?! Are you out of your mind?! We're not leaving you with him, forget it!' Nightwing shouted furiously, and Selina hissed. 'You're crazy Batman,'

'Oh this is sweet, you are so loved, Bats,' The Jester purred, giggling. Bruce ignored him.

'I'll be fine... don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. Now please go, I need you two to trust me on this,' They both shook their heads, but reluctantly left, Nightwing through the right entrance and Catwoman through the left. Bruce turned to the Jester, who's giggling had ceased. They locked eyes.

'I've always admired you, Batman... I've hated myself for it, but I truly do,' the clown said, smiling as he started to pace up and down. Batman stared at him.

'You know, you love people, you care about people, you fight like a champion when you need to, you are hard as nails when you want to be but you still keep that look in your eye, the one you're giving me now,' he sniggered.

'What did you do with Robin?' Batman sneered. 'Because I swear to God Joker, if you don't bring me to him I will end you,'

The Joker grinned. 'Oh didn't you hear? I killed him, whoopsies! No trace of him left on this hell-ish Earth, quite lucky he is really,'

'WHERE IS HE?' Batman roared, and grabbed the Jester by his neck and shoved him down onto the grass. 'I want to see his body,' he growled.

'Wow Bats, this is really quite morbid, even for me,' The clown laughed. 'I will tell you everything, but first, you must do one teeny little thing for me,'

'And what is that?' The Batman asked coldly.

'Bring me my Harley Quinn, Bats, that's all I ask,' he giggled. 'I really quite miss her... And I know you must be keeping her somewhere, knight in shining armour and all that,'

Batman shook his head. 'Why? You don't even care about her, she is a prop to you, a replaceable piece of meat,'

The Jester feigned outrage. 'Now now Bats, that's no way to speak about a lady, your mother must have taught you that,' he giggled. 'Harley is my everything, and I really do want her by my side again, we're a great team... Not quite like you and me though,' he grinned.

The Batman sneered. 'You are seriously messed up, beyond all forms of help,'

The Joker nodded. 'Ahh yes, I realised that myself a long long time ago, but see Bats, me and you, we're not that different... We are both broken, just in different ways,'

'I'm nothing like you!' Batman yelled, his fist itching again.

'And yet here you are, standing opposite me, talking like friends... you could easily have killed me right here and now, after all, I killed your precious bird... Why havn't you killed me, Batman?' The Jester asked, although he for once wasn't laughing or smirking.

Batman shook his head. 'I don't kill,' he muttered feebly. 'I won't,'

The Joker nodded. 'I am an exception though, you have my permission to kill me,'

Batman scrutinised the man before him. He didn't know how, but somehow, as always, the Jester had found a way to get inside his head and completely throw him off his path. His fist yearned to punch and strangle the man before him until he never breathed again, and he knew he deserved it, far more than any of the others. This would be for the greater good; so many lives would be saved. But The Jester's words rang in his ears, 'We are both broken, just in different ways,' He hated himself for even considering it, but a small part of him knew there was some truth in what he had said. Of course the Joker was broken, he was broken beyond all repair and help, a psychopathic sociopath with no life, love, friendships or meaning. Life was just one big carnival for him, and Bruce reasoned that that was no life at all. But on the other hand, he too was broken. How could he not be? His parents had died right before his eyes, he could still his mothers screams...

'Your time will come,' Batman murmured darkly. Although he waited for it, no laugh followed.

x


End file.
